Timeline
Timeline of events in Outcasts. The current year in the series is 2060.Norris, Hermione. Interview. Hermione Norris: I’m on another planet! (Transcript). What's on TV. 1 February 2011. "It’s an incredibly bold thing to set something in 2060" A Millennium Ago * Proto-Human life dies out on Carpathia around this time. (Episode 5) 2023 * March 12 – Mitchell Hoban is born. (Episode 1, date visible in his medical file) 2040 * "Mankind's final war means the end of life on Earth." The last survivors plan to escape by heading for a new world. (BBC series introduction) 2042 * Second Taiwan Crisis (around when Lily Isen was born). 2044 * The ship carrying the Advanced Landing Party, leaves Earth for Carpathia. (five years before the landing) 2045 * CT-1, the first of at least 10 Transport Ships, leaves Earth for Carpathia. (Episode 1) 2049 * An AC named Tigger 99 and Patrick Baxter—both part of the Advanced Landing Party—are the first to set foot on Carpathia. (Episode 5) 2050 * CT-1 arrives on Carpathia. * CT-8 leaves Earth. * The colony is named Forthaven and governed by President Richard Tate. (Episode 1) * Genetically engineered humans—the Advanced Cultivars—are created with adaptations to the Carpathia environment. 2051 * The C-23 virus strikes Forthaven, attacking those with weak immune systems. It kills many children, a few middle aged and elderly people in Forthaven. Richard Tate lose his wife and two sons to the virus. At the time of the out-break, the ACs are thought to be responsible. Tate orders there execution, but Mitchell Hoban secretly disobeys and lets them go in the wilderness. 2050s * Oslo Talks collapse on Earth (Sometime between the departure of CT-8 and CT-9) * Shanghai Uprising on Earth (Sometime between the departure of CT-8 and CT-9) 2055 * CT-8 arrives on Carpathia. (Episode 1) * CT-9 leaves Earth. 2060 * CT-9 enters orbit of Carpathia, but its re-entry heat shield is compromised. To ensure passenger survival, the six Sub-shuttles are activated, but the Captain stays on the control bridge and perishes in the blazing fireball of CT-9. Among the surviving passengers are Julius Berger, vice president of the Evacuation Programme and thus high-ranking official on Forthaven now. * Mitchell Hoban, head of the Expeditionaries displays increasingly erratic behaviour. He murders his wife before being killed by Fleur Morgan. * The ACs have take Lily Isen, a survivor from CT-9, hostage and want the colonists to cure a baby as a price for her life and freedom. (Episode 2) * Fleur brings back the baby to the ACs. (Episode 3) * A huge whiteout is threatening Forthaven, two technicians are sent to secure the Earth beacon. Julius Berger is becoming a spiritual leader for the community. (Episode 3) * A troubled AC, Elijah, enters Forthaven and attacks a citizen. Fleur wants to return him to his people and seeks the help of Cass and Rudi. Expeditionaries make a stunning discovery. (Episode 4) * Pak, an old expeditionary, leads Cass & Fleur around radioactive areas to a diamond-scattered beach with skeletons of a hominid-like family in the foreshore. (Episode 5) * Berger secretly contacts spaceship CT-10, promising he will overthrow Tate upon their arrival. (Episode 5) * Without Tate's knowledge, Berger has Jack Holt send three expeditionaries to assassinate Rudi, leader of the ACs. One of them is cloned, the clone comes and attacks the other two. Ryan Docherty is killed while Clark Johnson is injured. (Episode 6) * The clone of Josie Hunter returns to Forthaven, when Clark is found and reveals what she has done, she is arrested. She escapes and takes her children. The original Josie comes back and is arrested. (Episode 6) * Rudi sends to AC to assassinate Jack. They sabotage the power grid of Forthaven. However, due to assistance from Cass and Fleur, the assassination attempt fails. (Episode 6) * Due to the sabotage, an operation concerning Marie Docherty's pregnancy is disrupted. As it is feared the baby might be the last born on Carpathia, it is decided to save the baby although the results in Marie's death. (Episode 6) * Cass breaks Josie free and helps her find her children and encounters her copy. (Episode 6) * Berger gains Jack's support in his plot against Tate while in a communication with CT-10, he expresses confidence that Stella Isen is also on his side. (Episode 6) Background The first episode starts by showing the date 2040, but this is immediately followed by describing that date as the beginning of the end for life on Earth, and the reason humans built the colony ships. Since it takes five years to get to Carpathia, and CT-1 arrived 10 years ago, the current date must be 2055 or later. Hermione Norris states in an interview that the show is set in 2060. This is indirectly confirmed by Mitchell Hoban's 2023 birth date, since Jamie Bamber's age during filming, also fits 2060 as the current year. References Category:History